The present invention relates to providing transfer clock signals that control the exchange of information in a multi-channel architecture.
In a multi-channel architecture that comprises a central facility and a set of channels, information has to be exchanged between the central facility and the channels. On the part of the channels, there might exist a multitude of local clock signals, and if these local clock signals were employed for clocking the data transfer, the timing of said data transfer would not be predictable. For many applications, it is important that messages or commands are received synchronously, though.